disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezra Bridger/Gallery
Images of Ezra Bridger from Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images Ezra Panel Shot.png Ezra_Bridger.jpg Star Wars Rebels 1.jpg Ezra SWR Poster.png ezra full body view.jpg Ezra Title Card.jpg Ezra's Wanted Poster.jpg|Wanted Poster Erza Wanted Poster.jpg Ezra Render.png The Rebels of Lothal.jpg The Rebels of Lothal 2.jpg Ezra_Bridger.png Ezra Bridger and the Ghost.png Ezra with his lightsaber.jpg|Ezra with his lightsaber star-wars-rebels-ezra-bridger-lightsaber.png Concept Art Ezra Concept Art I.png Ezra Concept Art II.png Ezra Concept Art III.png Ezra Concept Art IV.png Ezra and Kanan Concept Art.png Ezra Concept Art V.png Ezra Concept Art VI.png Ezra Concept Art VII.png Ezra Concept Art VIII.png Ezra and Zeb Concept Art.png Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art III.png Ghost Crew Concept Art IV.png EzraChopperMaquette.jpg TheInquisitorinterogatingezraconceptart.png Kanan visits Ezra Concept Art.jpg Spark of Rebellion Concept 1.jpg Breaking Ranks Concept Art 08.jpg Breaking Ranks Concept Art 01.jpg Animation Ilikethesoundofthat.png ezra rebels pic.jpg Rebels line up.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-30.png Star-Wars-Rebels-28.png Star-Wars-Rebels-22.png Star-Wars-Rebels-9.png Star-Wars-Rebels-4.png Star-Wars-Rebels-3.png Star-Wars-Rebels-2.png Ezrainthesmoke.jpg Ezraontheghost.jpg EzraSlingshot.jpg Ezrausingtheforce1.png Ezrausingtheforce2.png Ezrausingtheforce3.png Ezrawanted.png Youngimperialrecruits.png ZebteasesEzra.png EzraandKananshocked.png Werebusted.png|"We're busted." Ezrafiresslingshot.png RebelCadetswithhelmetson.jpg Luminara rebels.PNG GhostCrewviewingthehologram.jpg hera and ezra.png Not-What-you-Think-2.png Not-What-you-Think-1.png Not-What-you-Think-3.png|Ezra wearing a TIE Pilot's helmet Sabine-and-Ezra-1.png Ezra-Bridger-1.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-11.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-10.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-5.png|"You don't say thank you or anything?" Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-3.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-1.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-6.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-9.png|Ezra marches away Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-15.png|"Not much of a ship anymore." Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-14.png|Ezra sees TIE Fighter attack the Ghost in the distance Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-13.png Property-of-Ezra-Bridger-12.png|Whistling The-Inquisitor-2.png|Meeting the Inquisitor Ezra-and-Chopper-in-trouble.png Ezra-and-Chopper-laughing.png It's-his-fault.png|"It's his fault!" Rebels Droids 4.jpg Rebels Droids 5.jpg Star Wars Rebels Kanan and Ezra.png Ezra and Zeb.png Droids_in_Distress.png Zeb and Ezra arguing.png Hera-shouldn't-we-be-firing-back.png Ezra-you-should-know-better.png There-isn't-a-pilot-in-the-Imperial-fleet-that-can-outrun-me.png teach-some-high-flying-moves.png|Asking Hera for flying lessons You-really-think-you're-ready.png Ezra-spots-more-TIEs.png Not-ready-NOT-READY.png|"Not ready! NOT READY!!!" Kanan-and-Ezra.png Ezra at his tower.png Ezra's-view-of-Captial-City.png Fighter-Flight-44.png Fighter-Flight-38.png|Using the force Fighter-Flight-31.png Fighter-Flight-16.png Fighter-Flight-9.png Fighter-Flight-27.png Fighter-Flight-11.png Fighter-Flight-4.png|Charming Sabine Star Wars Rebels Ezra and Chopper.png SabineinEzra'sroom.jpg Rise of the old Masters Screenshot 17 Ezra and Chopper.png Star Wars Rebels Rise of the old Masters Screenshots Ezra.png Rise of the old Masters Kanan and Ezra.png Star Wars Rebels Rise of the old Masters.png Rise of the old Masters Screenshot 19.png Ezra weilds Kanan's lightsaber.jpg|Ezra finds Kanan's lightsaber You did all this for fruit.jpg I am standing right here.png Fighter-Flight-48.png|"Do we have too?" Fighter-Flight-46.png|"We need to turn." Fighter-Flight-45.png Ezra training to become a Jedi.png|Ezra's Jedi training Droids in Distress.jpg Droids in Distress 63.jpg Droids in Distress 57.jpg Out of Darkness 5.jpg I'm taking that prize.png Agent Kallus in Breaking Ranks.jpg Empire Day 02.jpg Breaking Ranks 28.png Breaking Ranks 24.png Breaking Ranks 11.png Breaking Ranks 16.png Breaking Ranks 23.png Gathering Forces 6.png Gathering Forces 5.png Gathering Forces 4.png Gathering Forces 3.png Gathering Forces 2.png Gathering Forces 1.png Empire Day 23.jpg Empire Day 15.jpg Empire Day 14.jpg Empire Day 8.jpg Empire Day 4.jpg Ezra giving into the dark side.png Gathering Forces 01.jpg Bye guys.jpg Ezra captured.jpg What's the force.jpg I'm here to help.jpg The rebels find ezra.jpg Ezra in the bowels.jpg This is a code red.jpg SWR1 02 - Droids in Distress.jpg SWRS1 Droids in Distress.jpg SWRS1 - Ezra Bridger.jpg Path of the jedi 1.png Path of the jedi 6.png Path of the jedi 2.png Ezrainacircle.jpg Path of the jedi 41.png Path of the jedi 39.png Path of the jedi 37.png Path of the jedi 35.png Path of the jedi 34.png Path of the jedi 30.png Path of the jedi 20.png Path of the jedi 17.png Path of the jedi 12.png Path of the jedi 2.png Path of the jedi 46.png Path of the jedi 45.png Merchandise Ezra hasbro figure I.jpg Ezra hasbro figure II.jpg IMG 0391-610x457.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-figures-6386-recrop.jpg Ezra-rebels-visual-guide.jpg Ezra and Kanan toys.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Ezra's lightsaber toy.jpg|Ezra's lightsaber Rebel in the Ranks.jpg Live Appearances star wars weekend ezra.PNG|Ezra at Star Wars Weekends 2014 ezra and sabine.PNG Star Wars Rebels live.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries